Coming To Terms
by PATRONUMPAL
Summary: Harry’s rescued from the Dursley’s only to discover that his new guardian is Snape. Not only does he have to deal with his new heritage, but he has an older half brother to come to terms with.
1. Chapter 1

Coming To Terms

Summary: Harry's rescued from the Dursley's only to discover that his new guardian is Snape. Not only does he have to deal with his new heritage, but he has an older half brother to come to terms with.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that has to do with Harry Potter, all the credit goes to JK Rowling.

Warnings: This chapter starts with attempted rape, violence, and bad language. In later chapters there's going to be slash and possible sexual situations. Please don't read if any of these things offend you horribly.

Chapter 1: Uncle Vernon

Harry nervously sat on the ragged twin bed that resided in the confines of Dudley's second bedroom. His nerves steadily worsened as it neared the time for his uncle Vernon to come home from work. His uncle had been acting strangely towards him since his started going through what he assumed was puberty. His lips had become pouty, while his eyes had angled making them look like exotic pools of emerald. Not only did his features change, but his hair become a long, glossy ebony wave that sat comfortably at the curve of his lower back. Over all the subtle changes made him look like a girl, which was something he was predicting was going to cause him a lot of trouble.

Already Vernon had started doing things that were making him very uncomfortable. At first he didn't notice the things he was doing, like staring at him for long periods of time. Harry had passed it off on Vernon wanting to make sure he did his work right. 

Then as his features became more prominent, Vernon's actions became bolder. If they'd happen to be in the room together the older man would find an excuse to touch him. The other day he had made up a lame excuse saying Harry was sneaking food out of the kitchen just so he could bodily search him. Harry noticed that he squeezed his bum particularly hard when it was painfully obvious that he wasn't hiding anything.

Now that his aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley were gone on a visit to Marge's house, (that Vernon insisted he could not participate in because of work) Harry was terrified. He jumped when he heard the distinctive sound of heavy footsteps on the old wooden stairs of the Dursley house. They stopped right in front of his bedroom door, and Harry's hand reached for his wand only to remember Vernon had locked it in the cupboard with the rest of his school supplies. All he could do was stand horror struck as the door knob twisted and Vernon's Heavy mass entered not even giving Harry a warning before he advanced on the young teen and started yanking off the baggy hand downs he were.

"Uncle Vernon what are you doing! Please stop!" Harry pleaded resisting with all his might.

Vernon ignored the pleas as he finally ripped his nephew's shirt off. "Don't play dumb with me boy! I've seen you walking around here like some whore in heat. You've been playing with fire flaunting that pretty little arse of yours around all week, and now that I'm about to give you what you want your playing innocent."

Harry screamed hoping someone would hear him as his pants were pulled away from his thin hips.

"Scream all you want to boy, but no ones gonna hear you. Maybe if you weren't such a faggot whore this wouldn't of happened" Vernon' s hand suddenly gripped Harry's groin tightly causing the teen to wail in pain and despair resigning himself to the inevitable rape his was about to experience. Vernon backhanded him hard trying to stop the irritating screams which only succeeded in making him loose consciousness.

Harry vaguely noticed a black figure enter the room as his vision slowly darkened into oblivion. His last thought was, 'Well, at least the death eaters will kill both of us before he gets to touch me any further.'


	2. Chapter 2 rescue

Coming To Terms

Chapter 2: Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that has to do with Harry Potter, all the credit goes to JK Rowling.

Severus Snape was not a happy man. Not only was he pushed into being Harry Potter's guardian by Dumbledore, but he was also feeling extremely guilty for some of the secrets he would have to reveal to the golden boy once they arrived at his home in Spinners in. Severus prided himself at telling the truth when it was possible, since his hidden job as a spy consisted of him lying at all times. When it came to the boy who lived he took special enjoyment in telling him the truth. His ego would get no smaller from lies.

There was one thing that he had consciously kept from Potter over the years that the boy had every right to know. He had not had the will to share the secret with the boy who reminded him so much of his enemy. Doing so would endanger the one person he loved in this world, and Potter obviously couldn't learn occlumency if last year's fiasco with black proved anything.

So here he was standing in front of number 4 Private Drive trying to get over his disgust enough to knock on the door. As he went to raise his fist, Severus heard the distinctive sound of a scream. All the hatred he had been building up to use against the golden boy suddenly disappeared to be replaced with cold dread. Far going knocking on the door, Severus slowing glided into to typical muggle home. It was eerily dark in the dauntingly clean house, and following the ruckus that was being 

caused upstairs was not an overly hard task, since the rest of the house seemed deserted.

"Scream all you want boy, but no ones gonna hear you. If you weren't such a faggot whore none of this wouldn't happened." A husky voice viciously hissed.

Severus's glide broke out into a full out run following the sound of a boy's scream he was almost positive was Harry Potter. The room he arrived at had an ajar door showing someone didn't even worry about intruders, but what was so sickening was the sight of Harry Potter practically naked being slapped by a hideously over weight man who was obvious in the process of molesting the savior of the wizarding world.

Anger so strong filled Severus's blood he only had to flick his wrist for the muggle to fling across the room, and hit the wall with a sickening 'crunch'. After binding the man he assumed was Potter's uncle he knelt down, and slowly lifted the teen into his arms. As far as Severus could see the boy really didn't have any serious injuries, but for some reason he felt the need to keep the Harry close, so he could reassure himself he was okay.

Not feeling any need to take him to Hogwarts just for a black eye that Snape could fix himself. The potions master collected his students belongings with a flick of his wand, and walked outside. He squeeze Harry body to himself protectively,( making a mental note to send Dumbledore an owl to come get Vernon for his transgressions ) he apperated away.


	3. Chapter 3 arrival aka Crisanto Snape

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing that has to do with Harry Potter, all the credit goes to JK Rowling.

**Warnings:** In later chapters there's going to be slash and possible sexual situations. Please don't read if any of these things offend you horribly.

**Authors Note:** Sorry about all the wordy paragraphs, I'm trying to get all the history aspects of the story out of the way before I do any interactions between the characters. Just in case you're wondering about the new character's name origin I put in a definition. The boy's name Crisanto _\c-risan-to, __cr__(i)-sa-__nto__\_ is of Spanish and Greek origin, and its meaning is "gold flower". Usually refers to a chrysanthemum.

**Chapter 3: Arrival a.k.a Crisanto Snape**

Crisanto Snape paced his father's study until the flickering flames died into a low ember and the room grew steadily colder. He had waited fifteen years to meet his younger brother and it seemed that the last couple of hours were taking an eternity. His father, Severus, said he would be back within the hour at the most, but the clock had showed that that two hour had already passed. Crisanto tiredly took a seat on the leather sofa that resided in the middle of the regal study and prepared himself for a long wait.

Not many people knew about him, and the select few who did, were either dead or sworn to secrecy about his existence. See it all started with Lily Potter formally known as Evans, who didn't have just one child. She had two. The first was conjured up with Hogwarts beloved potions master Severus Snape. At fifteen the two had been a secret relationship in which Crisanto had been conceived from. They had hidden the 

pregnancy in fear thinking Dumbledore would throw them out of Hogwarts. Once Crisanto was born their fear evaporated along with their love.

Crisanto never really understood what happened, but his father said they just weren't meant to be. Cris suspected that James Potter had somehow made his mother leave his father, but he would never voice his thoughts in fear of what his father would say. After he was born his father took care of him, because Lily said her adopted parents would disown her. As it was, Severus was only sixteen when he had to become a grown up. He had no money to support them, and it wasn't safe to stay with his drunken muggle grandfather. So his dad turned to Voldemort.

It wasn't until Cris turned four that things got bad. Voldemort started taking interest in all the death eater children. Lucius Malfoy immediately turned over his new born son for a future death eater, but Severus refused, so in order to keep Crisanto safe he became a spy for Dumbledore. In the order meetings he was once again united with Lily Potter who had given birth to her second son. Harry saved them all, the Potters died, and the Dark Lord was defeated, end of story. Yet Cris felt incomplete.

He had been home schooled, and sheltered all his life, but he knew he was different he could do things other people couldn't do. He could control water. Manipulate it to do whatever he wanted. His mind retained information and he could learn anything he wanted in a matter of minutes. His father said he should be proud of his gifts, but in the back of his mind, he always felt different, unnatural. He consoled himself by the thought that his younger brother was like him. After all he got his elf powers from his mother who Harry Potter shared with him.

Crisanto sighed and stood up to go to his room. Just as he started to walk toward the door the wards on the house shifted and Severus Snape appeared in the living room holding what Cris assumed was his brother. Rushing over he inspected the 

lifeless bundle as his father laid him down on the couch he had vacated two minutes ago.

"What happened father, why is he unconscious, where are his clothes?" Severus grimaced at his inquires, but did not answer. He gently shifted Harry's head to the left so he could get a good look at the hand shaped bruise that had developed on the raven haired boy's face.

"Go get me the healing balm out of my bathroom cabinet…along with a dreamless sleep potion Cristo." The young adult left quickly, not sparing his father even the slightest glance in questioning.

Severus groaned aggravated with himself. How was he going to deal with the situation he managed to get himself into? It was now painfully obvious that Harry was not spoiled. He couldn't possibly treat an abused child the same way he treated him before. He knew he had been unfair, but now he could really see his mistakes. All the hate and hurt he had felt for James Potter had been transported to his son. Now Severus knew he would have to make it up to boy by healing the scars he was sure to have from his so called family.

"I have it father." Crisanto screamed running in the room. Severus gently smoothed the paste over the inflamed bruise, and pored the dreamless sleep potion down his wards throat as Cris sat ever attentive at his side. After laying a blanket over the sleeping boy he turned to his worried son and embraced him.

"Harry has...been abused at his aunt and uncles. I'm not sure how extensive it is, but I do know he was molested. I don't know how I'm going to handle this situation, but I'm 

going to need your help Cristo. I'm going to need you to watch over him when I can't do it myself."

Crisanto nodded stiffly horrified at what happened to his baby brother. "I promise to protect him dad, don't worry." Severus gave him one of his rare smiles before escorted him to bed. After he was positive Cristo was sleeping he took up his position at Harry's side and watched him sleep. 'It's going to be a long summer' he thought as he drifted off into sleep.

**Authors note:** That's the end of chapter three! To clear up the time line sev and lily got together at 15. cris was born when lily was 16. Harry is currently 15 while Cris is 19. Its after Harry's fifth year.

**Special Thanks to: **DebtheSlytherinSnapeFan, Celestialuna, hokuto92, dino6. Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you continue to do so.


End file.
